


All I Want For Christmas

by Powerfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas With Family, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Kid Fic, M/M, Military, sailor!Dean, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve at the Winchester house, but Castiel only wants one thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr, this fic is for [ANobleCompanion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion) because we're both suckers for this kind of thing.
> 
> Song featured in the fic can be found [here](http://youtu.be/lkN5M-nJx6A)

The atmosphere inside the Winchester home is festive. That’s the best word Castiel can come up with. Mary, never one to shy away from decorating, brings her A-game when it comes to Christmas. Before the Thanksgiving leftovers are even put away, Mary is already in the attic, unloading box after color-coded box of holiday decorations.

“I can make the den Hanukkah-themed if you like, Castiel,” Mary had offered. Castiel, hardly a practicing Jew, waved her off but appreciated the thought all the same.

Cas shifts 20-month-old Brandon from one one hip to the other, admiring the various Christmas trees scattered throughout the house. Mary always has at least three: The “Main” tree, adorned with an intricate assortment of sentimental and heirloom ornaments from Sam and Dean’s childhood, the Kids’ tree, decorated proudly with construction paper garlands and Santas by all the grandkids, and the Jayhawk tree, decked top to bottom in KU red and blue. Even a thousand miles from Kansas, outnumbered by Gators and Bulldogs fans, no one will ever stop Mary from representing her alma mater.

There are a myriad of noises that come with the entire Winchester clan being in one place. The screams and giggles of the grandchildren can be heard from the front yard, Castiel distinctly picking out his daughter’s own gleeful cry. There is the gruff rumble of John cursing as he tries to deal with the turkey frier ( _“John Winchester, I swear if you burn the house down, I’m divorcing you!” “Yes, dear.”_ ). Mary’s soft laughter drifts from the kitchen where she and Jess prep the side dishes. More specifically, Mary preps while Jess watches her in frustration.

“Mary, I’m pregnant, not an invalid. Give me something to do, please!” she grouses.

“You are overdue and if you drop my grandchild in the middle of my kitchen floor, I will never forgive myself.” Mary yells over the hum of the hand mixer as she whips the potatoes.

“Did Sam put you up to this?” Jess asks, narrowing her eyes. “He’s not here, just give me something to peel or something!”

“He’ll be back in a few minutes and if he catches you so much as shucking a peapod, I’ll never hear the end of it,” Mary says, with an exasperated shake of her head. “Honestly, I was mowing my lawn at 38 weeks. These kids today…”

The house is warm and cheery and everything is perfect. Well, almost perfect; the only voice missing is Dean’s.

It’s not unexpected. Dean’s ship isn’t supposed to be in port for another three weeks. Over a tinney Skype call last week, he and Cas had agreed that they would just celebrate Christmas then. Brandon and Isabella had shown Dean the ornaments they made at daycare and talked excitedly about how Grandma and Papa took them to see Santa Claus. Dean had smiled and responded in kind, but even through the broken-up video, it wasn’t hard to see the sadness on his face.

“Miss you, Cas,” Dean mumbled through the static interference. Cas hoped that the video resolution wasn’t good enough for Dean to see the tears starting to spill from his eyes.

Cas shakes his head, clearing the sad thoughts like cobwebs. It’s Christmas Eve, he’s surrounded by his loved ones, he needs to focus on good things.

Castiel places Brandon on the floor of the den, handing him few toys and games. Jessica waddles from the kitchen and plops herself down on the sofa across from Cas.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asks. The question is practically rhetorical and Jess groans in response.

“I’m so over pregnancy,” she mutters. “I’m done! No more kids!” Cas knows better than to mention that she said that with each of her three previous pregnancies.

“Well, at least you’re glowing,” Castiel offers receiving a sardonic glare from Jess.

“I’m as big as a house… no, bigger. A warehouse,” she grumbles, rubbing at her distended stomach. It was true that Jessica was very large, even for 41 weeks, but it wasn’t that surprising considering the size of Sam.

“At least the sex is good,” she says with a wry grin in Cas’ direction. He’s wants to admonish her, but can’t in good conscience. What can he say? Winchesters are talented men.

Mary walks into the living room and begins fiddling with the iPod, looking for a specific Christmas song to fit her mood no doubt. Soft piano notes fade in.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need._

Michael Buble’s rich baritone drifts through the speakers. Cas smiles to himself. He loves this song, especially this version. He remembers dancing with Dean to this song right before they’d adopted Isabella, Dean crooning softly in his ear.

_I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

For some reason, the recording sounds different. Buble’s voice seems harsher and Castiel wonders if something is off with the speaker system. Sam comes into the living room just then, shaking off the cold from outside and leaning way down to give Jess a kiss. He passes by Cas, patting him warmly on the back as he shrugs off his coat and drapes it over one of the dining room chairs.

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know._

Ok, something is definitely off, but Cas just can’t place it. It isn’t Michael Buble singing, it’s too deep and coarse. It almost sounds like…

_Make my wish come true._

Castiel’s mouth goes dry as Dean steps through the kitchen door, microphone in hand. He pulls his cover from his head, hair slightly shorter than Cas remembers it. Cas feels numb all over and he barely registers the beaming smiles of the Mary or Sam.

_All I want for Christmas is Y- **oomph!**_

Dean is cut off as Castiel crashes into him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. The microphone drops to the floor with an echoed thud and Cas can feel Dean’s thick arm enclosing him protectively. Cas’ face is pressed hard into the fabric of his NWUs and he inhales deeply, enjoying the familiar scent of Dean and even the harsh smell of that industrial laundry detergent they use on the ship.

“Daddy!” Isabella squeals, throwing her arms around Dean’s leg. Dean reaches down and cradles his daughter’s head in his hand. The song continues playing, but all Cas can register are his own shaky sobs and Dean’s repetition of, “it’s ok, Cas. I got you, it’s ok.”

“I thought you weren’t going to be home for weeks,” Cas chokes out, wiping at his eyes, when he finally pulls back. Dean grins and wipes a stray tear from his own cheek..

“We ended up cutting the cruise short,” he offers. “I guess the admiral was just as interested in getting home as everyone else.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Cas asks as he reaches down to pick up a toddling Brandon who is clapping wildly.

“OpSec?” Dean replies with a shrug. “Are you surprised?” Cas chokes out an abrupt laugh.

“After 9 nine months? Hell yes, I’m surprised!” Isabella scolds her father for saying a bad word, but Dean just scoops her up in his arms and tickles her belly until she dissolves into peels of laughter.

Mary and John both step up next, waiting for their own hugs from their son. There will be time to talk to Dean more after the kids have gone to bed. Right now there is family to greet and food to be eaten and many, many presents to open.

It’s all the same to Castiel, though. He’s already gotten exactly what he wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the sweetness gave you cavities


End file.
